


Between Love and Hunting

by MC_Gramma



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia ha Kurt, un ‘figlio’ che non si aspettava e che vuole proteggere ad ogni costo.<br/>Zoe ha Kyle, ma se scoprisse che ha ucciso Madison prevarrebbe il sentimento che li lega o il dovere di membro del Consiglio?<br/>Queenie ha Papa Legba, le fa visita ogni mese. Anche se non hanno stipulato alcun contratto!<br/>Spalding ha la piccola Cecile, e nell'ombra continua a minare l’armonia della Congrega.<br/>Poi ci sono le studentesse, poche, rimaste a scuola nonostante la pausa estiva. E quando dall'Irlanda giungerà il fantomatico ‘Re Rosso’, col suo pericoloso seguito, Stevie Nicks non saprà più da che parte guardare.<br/>– Crossover tra AHS Coven e Glee con l’influenza dei libri di Melissa Marr e Justine Larbalesteier, se capite cosa intendo.. –</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo ossia Dove eravamo rimasti

Cordelia non si capacitava che fossero trascorsi quasi sei mesi,  _mezzo anno_ , dalla sua nomina di Suprema.  
Era un po’ prematuro pensarci, mancavano ancora un paio di mesi, ma Zoe e Queenie stavano già organizzando i festeggiamenti anche se molte ragazze non saranno presenti a tale ricorrenza.  
A differenza del passato è loro permesso mantenere i contatti con la famiglia, se lo desiderano, e molte erano già partite per passarvi l’estate insieme. In realtà fu una specie di scelta obbligata! Essendo uscite allo scoperto non potevano mantenere la vecchia politica del ’tagliare i ponti col passato’ o avrebbero fomentato i paragoni con sette e affini.. tuttavia a Cordelia piaceva pensare che fosse nell’interesse delle sue studentesse mantenere i rapporti almeno coi propri genitori.  
Dopotutto lei il padre non l’aveva mai conosciuto e l’unico momento in cui s’era sentita vicina a sua madre fu il giorno che le morì tra le braccia!  
Chiuse un momento gli occhi e ne prese piena coscienza.  
Erano trascorsi quattro mesi e sei giorni dalla morte di Fiona. La sua  _vera_  morte, non la fine brutale che Zoe e Queenie raccontavano ogni volta che se ne presentava l’occasione.  
Alla fine era giusto così, serviva da ammonimento alle novizie, e a ben vedere le giovani componenti del Consiglio non sapevano la verità. Cordelia aveva nascosto il cadavere di Fiona nelle proprie stanze, fino a notte fonda, per poi bruciarlo e raccogliere le sue ceneri in un’urna dalla forma inusuale, che tutti scambiavano per un eccentrico soprammobile, posta senza farlo apposta proprio dove il quadro di Fiona puntava lo sguardo.  
Cordelia aveva preferito serbare per sé il ricordo di quel momento di profonda intimità e debolezza della grande Fiona Goode.  
Ne aveva parlato solo una volta, a Kurt.  
Un lieve dolcissimo sorriso fece capolino.  _Il mio caro, caro Kurt.._  Gettò un’occhiata all’urna, chiedendosi fin dove fosse disposta a spingersi per raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Salvare il giovane stregone. Da morte certa, o dalla pazzia, da entrambe preferibilmente! Ma a quel punto Kurt le chiederebbe di aiutare anche Elisabeth e lei finirebbe col perderlo..  
Per un attimo si sentì attraversare dallo sguardo indolente di sua madre e si volse verso il quadro. Il pittore aveva fatto un lavoro splendido, quegli occhi sembravano proprio fissarla. Cosa sei disposta a fare, le chiedevano. Quanto sei disposta ad assomigliarmi?  
Cordelia distolse lo sguardo preferendo non scoprirlo,  _non ancora_ , e afferrando il libro più vicino si rifugiò tra le sue pagine.  
Non si sarebbe nemmeno accorta che Artie le aveva portato una limonata se solo avesse posato il bicchiere con un po’ più di delicatezza. In genere era il più silenzioso e discreto possibile – come Kyle e gli altri giovani aiutanti – ma da quando erano partite le sorelle Cohen-Chang aveva la testa tra le nuvole. Era chiaro a tutti il suo attaccamento alla più giovane, Tina, però non aveva mai osato superare i limiti: il tragico episodio di Noah Puckerman e  ~~Lucy~~  Quinn Fabray era un monito migliore di qualsiasi esplicito divieto!  
“Mi perdoni” disse subito, mortificato.  
Cordelia lo congedò, con un’occhiata che parlava da sola, e bevve avidamente un paio di sorsi.  
Era un pomeriggio caldo umido, animato dal chiacchiericcio delle poche studentesse rimaste e dalla leggera brezza che di tanto in tanto sollevava le tende e le rinfrescava il viso. Con un sommesso mugolio raccolse i capelli da un lato, liberando il collo leggermente sudato: in passato non avrebbe mai osato correre un simile rischio, la sua cervicale gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara, ma adesso era la Suprema e ciò comportava dei vantaggi.. si carezzò le labbra celando un piccolo sorriso per un pensiero così futile, e girando pagina portò le gambe sul divanetto. Sì, proprio lei, sempre così a modo e composta!  
Strinse le labbra, piegate comunque verso l’alto, trattenendo una risata.  
In momenti come questo Cordelia aveva l’impressione di recuperare un po’ di spensieratezza adolescenziale o forse era solo la presenza delle sue allieve – adolescenti per l’appunto – a influenzarla. Un altro soffio di vento le accarezzò la pelle, procurandole un piacevole brivido, e con un sospiro soddisfatto tornò ad immergersi nella lettura.  
Almeno, l’intento era quello. Una manciata di secondi e aveva abbandonato il libro sul tavolino, dirigendosi all’ingresso con passo spedito.  
Non ebbe bisogno di chiamare Zoe o Queenie. La prima scendeva spedita le scale, ed a giudicare dal viso arrossato aveva interrotto uno dei suoi fugaci incontri di metà pomeriggio con Kyle; la seconda la sentiva già marciare alle proprie spalle, sbucata da qualche angolo buio della casa com’era ormai sua abitudine. Come lei avevano avvertito il cambiamento nell’aria ed ora tutte insieme si prepararono ad accogliere l’ospite, sempre gradita, per cui la porta si stava già aprendo da sola. “Benvenuta” l’accolsero, ma la strega bianca stava già parlando – anzi, in realtà stava  _cantando_  – rendendo vano il loro saluto. Cordelia le rivolse un luminoso sorriso e si fece avanti, lasciandosi accogliere tra le sue braccia.  
“È un piacere riaverti qui, Stephanie!” disse, baciandole la guancia.  
Stevie Nicks la strinse rivolgendo un’occhiata da sopra la sua spalla alle giovanissime componenti del Consiglio, che la salutarono con un cenno del capo.  
“Il piacere è tutto mio” disse la cantante, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio “Sei una straordinaria Suprema, i risultati che hai ottenuto in questi mesi hanno cancellato decenni di indifferenza da parte di Fiona.”  
“Oh, ti prego..” ridacchiò lei, sinceramente imbarazzata “Non sarai tornata solo per dirmi questo!”  
“In realtà, ho qualcosa per te.” si volse con un chiaro cenno d’invito “La settimana scorsa ero a Orlando, per il Campionato Nazionale di Canto Coreografato: sai, ogni anno per la finale scelgono membri di spicco per la giuria..”  
Mentre la donna parlava, un’esile figura fece il suo ingresso. Naturalmente Cordelia continuò ad ascoltare, rivolgendo di tanto in tanto cordiali sorrisi a Stevie, ma la sua attenzione era rivolta alla giovane ragazza dall’area spaesata che avanzava studiando di sottecchi l’ambiente. Per un attimo le sembrò di rivedere se stessa!  
“Vieni avanti, cara, non aver paura!” esortò la strega bianca, tornando a rivolgersi a lei “Ti presento Marleen Rose.”  
“Marley” intervenne la giovane, tornando subito a fissarsi i piedi “I-Io.. preferisco.. Marley.”  
Cordelia le sollevò il mento con due dita, cercando il suo sguardo.  
“Non aver paura, sei tra amiche” le sorrise incoraggiante, sperando di mitigare la sua aria spaurita “Benvenuta all’accademia Robichaux per ragazze eccezionali”  
Stevie si accostò al suo orecchio, dimentica delle buone maniere.  
“Oh, Delia, ti assicuro che  _lei_  lo è davvero!”


	2. Il rito del caffè

Non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di fermarsi a pensare a tutto quello che le era successo negli ultimi giorni: l’inaspettato assolo, tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lei, lo scroscio degli applausi e la vittoria, seguita dagli sguardi stranamente smarriti e accusatori dei suoi compagni di squadra, poi la proposta di Stevie e quel viaggio fino a New Orleans.. s’era lasciata trasportare dagli eventi, fino ad ora.  
Mentre quelle strane ragazze con gli occhi di chi è diventato adulto da un giorno all’altro le facevano fare il giro della casa, Marley sentì improvvisamente piombarle  _tutto_  addosso.  
“Voi due studiate qui?” chiese, senza accorgersi di averne interrotto una.  
Quella emise uno sbuffo divertito e nel contempo strinse gli occhi a fessura, guardandola male.  
“In parte sì..” rispose l’altra, con fare enigmatico “Io e Queenie formiamo il Consiglio, quindi dovremmo svolgere una sorta di controllo sull’andamento della Congrega. Attualmente, siamo a metà tra un’insegnante e una babysitter!”  
“Non siete giovani per..?” fu costretta fermarsi, in tutti i sensi.  
Queenie le si parò davanti, incrociando le braccia, col sorriso sghembo di chi aspetta solo un tuo passo falso per schiacciarti.  
“Tu quanti anni hai,  _principessa_?” senza darle modo di rispondere, aggiunse sprezzante “Se avessi visto quello che ho visto io ti sembrerebbero cinque volte tanto.”  
“Non sa ancora niente, perché devi trattarla..”  
“Già non ho pazienza con le mie ragazze, Zoe, figurati se ne trovo per le tue!”  
Detto questo Queenie le rivolse un’ultima penetrante occhiata e si allontanò, scusandosi con Stevie e Cordelia – che le precedevano parlando fitto – se non restava  _per_.. era troppo lontana per sentire di più.  
“Non prenderla sul personale, è sempre diffidente nei confronti delle ragazze nuove.. e anch’io, solo che non lo do a vedere!” ridacchiò Zoe, prendendola a braccetto “Sai, mi ricordi tanto la vecchia me. Emotiva. Sensibile. E tanto, tanto ingenua. Sempre preoccupata di quello che pensano gli altri di me!”  
“Faccio fatica a crederlo. Cos’è che ti ha cambiato?” osò chiedere, fermandosi di nuovo “Cos’è successo?”  
La ragazza si scostò i capelli dal viso, incatenandola col suo sguardo  _da donna_.  
“Quello che succede sempre: la vita, la morte e il grande amore.”  mentre riprendevano a camminare aggiunse “Non necessariamente in quest’ordine!”  
Marley iniziò ad avere timore di quell’adolescente che parlava per enigmi, dell’atmosfera che aleggiava tra quelle mura e persino di Cordelia. Gliela avevano presentata come la Suprema ma cosa volesse significare era tuttora oscuro. In che razza di posto l’aveva condotta Stevie Nicks?!  
“Ehm.. cosa intendeva Queenie?” chiese ancora, guadagnandosi un’occhiata perplessa “ _.. le mie ragazze.. le tue.._ che voleva dire?”  
“Oh!” fece Zoe, con un mezzo sorriso “Si riferiva alla sottile differenza tra noi, discendenti di Salem, e le seguaci del voodoo: non è del tutto chiaro chi ha imparato da chi, ma abbiamo deciso di appianare le divergenze.”  
“Salem.. quella della serie TV con Shane West?!”  
L’altra non la degnò di una risposta. “Comunque, dopo la dipartita di Marie Lavou, Queenie ha preso il comando pur rifiutando il titolo di Regina del Voodoo”  
Proseguirono lungo il corridoio, ora improvvisamente deserto. Dov’erano finite quelle due?! Sbirciando attraverso l’unica con la porta aperta, Marley scorse Cordelia che sedeva invitando Stevie a fare altrettanto sulla sedia di fronte a sé. Benché sospettasse che quella fosse la loro destinazione finale, Zoe la fece passare oltre.  
“Ha reclutato nuovi tuttofare – come noi, del resto – riaperto il salone e ormai passa più tempo là che qui..” continuò, fermandosi alla finestra in fondo al corridoio “Una specie di ritorno alle origini, se così vogliamo chiamarlo!”  
Insieme videro Queenie oltrepassare il cancello e salire su una macchina nera lucidissima, scortata da due ragazzi di colore. Quello che le tenne aperta la portiera era uno smilzo, con le treccine e un giubbotto da atleta, mentre l’altro, che stava al posto di guida, era un tipo massiccio rasato e con l’aria da bullo.  
Nello stesso momento in cui la macchina partì, Zoe fece una smorfia poi la condusse in quella che doveva essere la camera da letto di Cordelia.  Vedendole entrare le due donne smisero subito di parlare e le rivolsero un sorriso cordiale che, date le strane circostanze, le fece l’effetto opposto.  
Mentre sedeva sul divanetto, Marley decise che doveva trovare il modo di svignarsela e alla svelta!  
“Vi ringrazio, per tutto.” disse, schiarendosi nervosamente la voce “Sono davvero colpita, non credevo esistesse un posto così.. così..”  
“Ti piacerebbe restare?” intervenne Zoe, prendendo subito posto al suo fianco.  
Quel repentino cambio di atteggiamento, cordiale e a tratti quasi infantile, la destabilizzò lasciandola senza parole.  
“Sarebbe.. non credo che potremmo permettercelo!” disse, rivolgendosi direttamente a Cordelia “Di certo un’accademia del vostro.. livello.. avrà una retta molto costosa e purtroppo io e mia madre non navighiamo nell’oro”  
“Non pensare ai soldi” minimizzò Zoe scontrandola giocosamente “quelli non sono decisamente un problema”  
“Però.. trasferirmi in un altro Stato, lontano da mia madre..”  
“Tutti gli uccellini prima o poi devono lasciare il nido”  
“Perché insistete tanto?!”  
“Perché sei una strega.” rispose Cordelia “Una strega con un grandi potenzialità e devi imparare a controllarti o rischierai di fare del male a qualcuno.”  
Prima che potesse riderle in faccia, la donna si protese verso di lei   
“Non ti sei resa conto di quello che hai fatto a Orlando, vero?!”  
Marley chiuse la bocca, non faceva che pensarci e ripensarci nel tentativo di capire cosa le sfuggisse.  
Il loro solista non aveva retto la pressione abbandonandoli a pochi minuti dall’esibizione e i suoi compagni erano andati nel panico, perché non avevano un numero di riserva. Funziona così, nei Vocal Adrenaline: si fa affidamento sulla stella di punta e gli altri semplicemente gli ballano attorno; Mr Schue  aveva provato a cambiare le cose, ma ragionare con degli automi senz’anima era impossibile! Poi nel momento del bisogno si era affidato a lei e Marley ancora si chiedeva come fosse riuscita a farsi ascoltare dagli altri, a convincerli a salire sul palco e semplicemente _seguirla_.  
“Come facevano i tuoi compagni a conoscere i passi se avete improvvisato la coreografia?” l’incalzò Stevie “Gli stessi identici passi, una coordinazione a dir poco perfetta. Troppo. Anche per i Vocal Adrenaline.”  
“Sta dicendo che abbiamo barato?!”  
“Di cosa stanno parlando?” intervenne Zoe, che faticava a seguirle.  
“Canto coreografato.” rispose Cordelia “Non chiedermi di cosa si tratta, non ne ho idea!”  
“Oh, non ci tengo a scoprirlo!”  
Marley non badò a quello scambio di battute concentrata com’era sulla replica di Stevie.  
“Come ti sei sentita? Sul palco, mentre cantavi  _ET_ , come ti sei sentita?”  
“Viva.”  
“E?”  
“E.. forte.” si schiarì la voce, improvvisamente imbarazzata “Più forte che mai.. come dire..  _potente_.”  
Scorse velocemente i volti delle tre, abbassando gli occhi ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo di una, giocherellando con uno dei bottoni del golfino per combattere il nervosismo ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu rischiare che le restassero in mano.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito Cordelia ruppe il silenzio mormorando  _‘Concilium’_.  
“Di quante persone stiamo parlando?” domandò Zoe, proprio mentre bussarono.  
A un gesto di Cordelia la porta si aprì ed entrò un cameriere portando un vassoio. Solo quando lo pose sul comò, entrando nel suo campo visivo, Marley s’accorse che si trattava di un ragazzo mulatto suo coetaneo. La donna ringraziò Jake e lui rispose con un cenno del capo, lasciando poi la stanza rapido e silenzioso come era entrato.  
“Almeno una ventina” aveva risposto Stevie nel frattempo “tra ragazzi e ragazze.”  
“Notevole!”  
“Cosa?” chiese Marley, nuovamente attenta “N-Non capisco”  
Zoe le si fece più vicino, cingendole le spalle la fece alzare e iniziò a condurla verso.. il letto?!  
“Ti aiuta se dico  _controllo mentale_? Mh, direi di no! Non mi sorprende che non ti sia resa conto di quello che hai fatto. È sempre così, te lo dice una che ha accidentalmente ucciso il suo ex durante.. insomma, hai capito!”  
Marley si stava davvero preoccupando, ma Zoe non la smetteva di parlare e la sua improvvisa loquacità la mise ancor più in allarme.  
Se voleva farla rilassare, le stava riuscendo proprio male!  
“Ogni strega ha abilità che la distinguono dalle altre. Per esempio, Queenie è una bambola voodoo umana, quindi non farla arrabbiare o si romperà un dito e a gridare sarai tu.. Sto scherzando! Non usiamo la magia contro le allieve.. quella era una peculiarità di Fiona, ma questa è un’altra storia! Parliamo di te”  
“Di me?!”  
La fece voltare e sedere sul letto.  
“Prendi un bel respiro, tesoro, questo potrebbe sconvolgerti sul serio.”  
S’inginocchiò davanti a lei, prendendole le mani.  
“Sei entrata nella testa dei tuoi amici e li hai manovrati. Come burattini! Soggiogare la mente di un’altra persona ai propri desideri è già di per sé molto complicato, ma  _tu_ ” le sorrise, dandole un buffetto “tu ci sei riuscita con estrema facilità e con molti soggetti. Non è cosa da tutti!”  
“Ed è un male?”  
Il sorriso di Zoe si fece più ampio mentre si sollevava fino ad arrivare a un soffio dal suo viso.  
“Solo se non sai come controllarti, ma sei qui proprio per questo.”  
“Che cosa..”  
“Direi che può bastare per il momento” tagliò corto Cordelia, mettendole un sacchetto di stoffa sotto il cuscino “Sarai stanca per il viaggio, perché non ti riposi..”  
“Intende  _adesso_?!”  
La donna annuì mentre Zoe, di nuovo chiacchierona, la spingeva a sdraiarsi.  
“È una cosa che facciamo sempre, ma nel tuo caso ne hai proprio bisogno e, fidati, io lo so! Mesi fa andai fino a Orlando in pullman e se non fosse stato per il mio ragazzo mi sarei tagliata le vene dalla noia!”  
“Cos’è che fate sempre?!”  
“Un piccolo rito” rispose alzando le spalle “Niente di pericoloso, non preoccuparti, serve solo per  _vedere_  se i tuoi poteri sono autentici.”  
Una sedia si spostò veloce fino a permetterle di sedersi al suo capezzale, Zoe si scostò nuovamente i capelli dal viso – un movimento privo di malizia o vanità – e riprese a parlare.  
“Nonostante abbiamo più e più volte ribadito che la nostra congrega non è una setta, che non cerchiamo adepti e non reclutiamo nessuno, è capitato che qualche fanatica provasse ad infiltrarsi” spiegò, accavallando le gambe “Non molto tempo fa una s’è presentata con tanto di mantello nero e bacchetta intagliata a mano, adducendo di avere tutti i requisiti per diventare una grande strega e magari persino la prossima Suprema! Era insopportabile, così petulante e piena di sé, si chiamava.. oddio, era un nome talmente.. ecco, ecco! Rachel Berry.”  
Marley sentiva le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti e la voce di Zoe sempre più lontana. Era davvero spossatezza o forse si trattava di un incantesimo? Non poteva saperlo e quel cuscino era così deliziosamente morbido che non le importava nient’altro. Prima di cedere registrò distrattamente uno scambio di battute – “Non sforzarti di parlare per forza di qualcosa” “Volevo metterla a suo agio!” “Eri agghiacciante, sembravi la brutta copia di Madison..” –  che però si persero nel buio insieme alla sua coscienza.  
Scivolò nel sonno tanto dolcemente che quando riaprì gli occhi le sembrò di averli chiusi da appena due secondi eppure era riposata come se avesse dormito otto ore filate.  
Cordelia l’invitò ad alzarsi e riportarle il sacchetto che aveva messo sotto il cuscino, e lei trovò ancor più sorprendente il fatto di essere riuscita a dormire con quell’ammasso di.. non sapeva neanche cosa contenesse.. un qualche tipo di seme a giudicare dalla consistenza.  
Seguendo le istruzioni della donna rovesciò il contenuto sulla scrivania, che si rivelò essere chicchi di caffè.  
“In genere comincio esaminando la storia della famiglia..” disse la Suprema, accendendo una candela con un’elegante danza di falangi “Perché è questo il fine di tutto questo. Esplorare le tue radici e trovare l’origine dei tuoi poteri.” spiegò e nel contempo sfiorava con l’altra mano la superficie dei chicchi “.. ma oggi mi sento particolarmente sentimentale. E poi, la storia del tuo primo amore è..”  
“Il mio-  _cosa?!_ ”  
“..davvero dolce, anche se non hai mai capito cosa ci trovasse Carter in te.” proseguì Cordelia, ignorando il suo commento “Comprensibile! Era all’ultimo anno, giocava nella squadra di football ed era molto popolare ma non presuntuoso, per questo non ti dispiaceva la sua compagnia in biblioteca. E aveva sempre la battuta pronta, anche se non sempre capivi quando scherzava.. come quando ti esortò a leggere più in fretta e riconsegnare  _Il canto della rivolta_  perché era impaziente di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto Katniss.”  
Marley spalancò la bocca, incredula, al sentirsi raccontare esattamente il modo in cui Carter – le si era spezzato qualcosa dentro a sentirlo nominare – l’aveva avvicinata.  
“Ti ha baciato per la prima volta durante un ballo.. non un ballo scolastico, stavate ballando solo voi due su una vecchia canzone che passavano alla radio.. avevate improvvisato un picnic, tu indossavi una gonna bianca a fiori e una maglia rossa e poi avevi un nastro color panna tra i capelli.. quando ti sei alzata te lo sei tolto e l’hai invitato a ballare.. ormai eravate entrati in confidenza ma lo consideravi solo un buon amico finché non ti ha baciata, non avete mai fatto nulla di più e col senno di poi un po’ sei pentita.. sapevi che non poteva durare, che andando al college avrebbe trovato qualcuno di migliore – Mh, bisognerà lavorare sull’autostima!”  
Quell’ultimo commento era rivolto a Zoe, infatti la ragazza annuì.  
“Di certo non ti aspettavi che ti lasciasse da un giorno all’altro.”  
Marley deglutì a vuoto. Era tutto così assurdo! Eppure quando Cordelia alzò gli occhi dalla fiamma, smettendo per un momento di accarezzare i chicchi di caffè, non c’era dubbio che sapesse cos’era successo  _quel_  fatidico pomeriggio.  
Sperò con tutto il cuore che non lo dicesse, non l’avrebbe sopportato.  
Non voleva risentire quelle urla, vedere Carter correre in casa e uscire dopo diversi minuti con sua madre e il fratellino. Aveva avvertito tutta la sua disperazione quando l’aveva baciata rinunciando ai propri sogni, ai loro progetti, a lei, pur di fuggire il più lontano possibile dal padre violento.  
Era stato impossibile trattenere le lacrime, e come allora Marley non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito prima di cedere.  
Strinse gli occhi e sentì la voce di Cordelia nella testa.  
 _‘Carter ti pensa più di quanto faccia tu, ma non devi sentirti in colpa per questo..’_  
Tornò a guardarla dicendosi che per quanto sembrasse tutto spaventosamente reale sicuramente si trattava di suggestione.  
“.. ora passiamo alle cose veramente importanti.” disse la donna, questa volta muovendo le labbra.  
Man mano che Cordelia continuava a parlare, raccontando eventi che non poteva conoscere e pensieri che lei non aveva condiviso con nessuno, Marley non faceva altro che spostare lo sguardo dai chicchi di caffè agli occhi della donna in cui era riflessa la luce della candela. Era come se la sua vita fosse proiettata nella fiamma, un film che solo Cordelia riusciva a vedere e di cui rendeva partecipi anche Zoe e Stevie Nicks.  
Non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo: la sua intera esistenza, i suoi sogni, tutto spiattellato di fronte a perfette sconosciute!  
“Tua madre non ha alcun legame con le streghe di Salem, per lei eri solo una bambina molto speciale. Non si è mai preoccupata quando da piccola esponevi agli altri bambini i pensieri dei loro animaletti domestici.. ma tuo padre,  _lui_..” fece una pausa, prendendo una manciata di chicchi in mano e stringendoli con forza “Lui era sicuramente un discendente, anche se rifiutava quel legame! Tentò di reprimere i tuoi poteri sul nascere e quando capì che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta ha abbandonato te e tua madre.”  
Cordelia sbatté le palpebre, uscendo da quella specie di trance, e cercò il suo sguardo.  
“Ti voleva bene e ovunque sia te ne vuole ancora” le assicurò, e non suonavano affatto come frasi di circostanza “Non devi pensare che sia lui cattivo o tu sbagliata, si tratta di semplice ignoranza. Nessuno gli ha mai spiegato nulla.”  
“La mamma, invece.. lei non.. non sa proprio nulla?”  
La donna lanciò un’occhiata a Stevie e anche Marley si volse verso la cantante, in attesa di una risposta.  
“Secondo Millie, la magia le ha già rovinato la vita una volta.” disse la strega bianca “Ha capito che lasciarti andare era la cosa migliore per te, ma non vuole sapere niente di  _tutto_   _questo_.”  
Marley sgranò gli occhi, esterrefatta e persino offesa all’idea che sua madre si comportasse alla stregua di Petunia Dursley, però non era il momento di fare paragoni con l’universo di Harry Potter: questa era la vita vera, e lei era troppo grande per trovare tutto semplicemente fantastico senza esserne spaventata.  
Doveva essere impallidita perché Zoe le era di nuovo affianco, sorrideva passandole una mano confortante sulla schiena.  
“Siamo tutte terrorizzate all’inizio, per questo sei qui! Sarà anche un banale  _cliché_ , ma nel nostro caso è proprio vero che l’unione fa la forza.” disse, continuando quel movimento circolare “La congrega è più di una famiglia, ti offre protezione e conoscenza. I tuoi poteri sono parte di te, tanto quanto le tue gambe, e proprio come loro avrai bisogno di tempo e pratica per imparare ad usarle.”  
“Posso avere dell’acqua?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
Cordelia si alzò dirigendosi verso il comò, i suoi movimenti eccessivamente composti tradivano una certa aspettativa.  
“In questi casi è meglio un buon caffè.” suggerì dopo un po’ porgendole una tazza “Ti darà esattamente quello di cui hai bisogno, energie nuove e.. lo so, è amaro, ma lo zucchero ne altererebbe il sapore!”  
Marley bevve comunque, facendo attenzione che il liquido bollente non entrasse in contatto con la lingua. Solo dopo un po’ si rese conto che molto probabilmente era stato fatto macinando una parte di quegli stessi chicchi. Anche questo faceva parte del rito? E cosa comportava?  
“Potete scusarmi un momento?” disse, passando la tazza vuota a Zoe “Ho bisogno di sciacquarmi il viso..”  
Cordelia acconsentì ma le indicazioni che le diede per trovare il bagno si persero nell’aria senza giungere alle sue orecchie. Non era importante comunque, si trattava solo di una scusa per uscire da quella stanza. Troppo luminosa. Troppo bianca. Improvvisamente opprimente.  
Una volta fuori Marley si appoggiò alla parete e prima di proseguire aspettò che il corridoio smettesse di vorticare su se stesso. Che diavolo le avevano dato? Non semplice caffè, ormai ne era certa! Fu un vero miracolo se non cadde per le scale, in compenso rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio girando su se stessa nel guardare i numerosi ritratti che stagliavano indagatori sulle pareti del salotto. Uno in particolare attirò la sua attenzione, facendola finalmente fermare.  
Una donna sedeva altera con un braccio abbandonato nel vuoto, i suoi capelli biondi perfettamente acconciati risaltavano sullo sfondo scuro, insieme al suo sguardo. Lucente. Sprezzante. Quasi  _vivo_.  
“Fiona Goode. La nostra precedente Suprema. Nonché madre di Cordelia.” disse qualcuno proprio al suo fianco “Pessima. Davvero  _pessima_. In entrambi i ruoli!”  
Si volse, incontrando un paio di occhi azzurri molto diversi dai suoi.  
“Tu invece sei..?” continuò il ragazzo, squadrandola da capo a piedi con aria critica.  
“Marley” si schiarì la voce, presentandosi “Marley Rose”  
Quello non le strinse la mano. Rimase ad osservarla sospesa a mezz’aria tra loro, parve anzi combattere con tutto sé stesso per non stringerla.  
“Ti sei spaventata durante il rito del caffè?” chiese invece, dirigendosi verso il pianoforte “L’hai bevuto?”  
Le parve una domanda strana, ma suggeriva che si trattasse  _davvero_  di una consuetudine cui le allieve erano sottoposte.  
“Un pochino e.. sì.”  
“Errore da novellina!” intervenne un’avvenente ispanica, tagliandole la strada “Adesso sei nelle sue mani, la Suprema può fare di te ciò che vuole.”  
“Santana, non spaventarla..”  
“Oh, lady Hummel, sei il solito guastafeste!” sbuffò quella, stravaccandosi con grazia sul divano “Ora non possiamo più scambiarci i nomi e confonderle le idee..”  
“Non farci caso,” le suggerì Zoe, materializzandosi alle sue spalle “si diverte facendo innocenti scherzetti alle novizie.” ridacchiò “Sei fortunata, quando fu il mio turno le mie compagne non ci andarono  _così leggere_!”  
“Quindi non è vero quello che ha detto di Cordelia” bisbigliò lei preoccupata.  
“In un certo senso..”  
Marley non fece in tempo a chiederle di più che Zoe si stava già allontanando, lasciandola col dubbio che anche lei volesse prenderla in giro; nel contempo il ragazzo aveva iniziato a suonare ignorando completamente le lagne dell’ispanica.  
“Dateci un taglio!” li redarguì, fermandosi sulla soglia “E visto che l’avete presa in simpatia, presentate Marley alle altre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carter era il nome del ragazzo di Melissa Benoist nel film "Tennessee", di cui ho preso alcuni stralci per dare un diverso background a Marley.


	3. Il tocco del loa

Appena intercettò lo sguardo di Zoe, Quennie intimò ad Azmiro di partire.  
Odiava quell’atteggiamento ostile nei confronti dei suoi ragazzi, soprattutto quando lei per prima non voleva che si mettesse bocca nelle sue scelte!  
Solo perché Noah s’era rivelato una mela marcia non significa che fosse sbagliato offrire una seconda possibilità a chi per stupidità o ribellione giovanile aveva preso una cattiva strada. Sempre meglio che corrompere qualche poveretto, come nel caso di Artie Abrams  _‘Posso farti tornare a camminare, a patto che tu..’_  Puah! Schifezze simili non erano proprio nello stile di Queenie, ma Zoe era di tutt’altro avviso e lei era stanca di discuterci. L’ultima volta, se non fosse intervenuta Cordelia, sarebbero arrivate a un vero e proprio duello.  
“Allora, cos’era così importante da farti volar..” le stava chiedendo Philip, prima che Azmiro gli assestasse un violento scappellotto facendogli quasi sbattere la testa contro il cruscotto “Ehi! Che diavolo ti prende, amico?”  
“Lei non vola, idiota”  
“Guarda che era solo un modo di dire!”  
“Spari una cavolata dietro l’altra”  
“Se solo mi avessi lasciato..”  
“Finitela, siete fastidiosi!” sbottò Queenie, frenando le due teste calde.  
Azmiro le lanciò un’occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore e con un colpo di tosse tornò a guardare la strada, Philip invece incrociò le braccia e si riposizionò sul sedile in modo da dare le spalle al corpulento guidatore.  
“Comunque” disse dopo qualche istante “che volevano da te?”  
Lei sbuffò, facendolo subito rigirare.  
Philip non era solo l’ultimo arrivato era anche il più giovane, quindi non solo credeva di avere qualcosa da dimostrare ma temeva di essere tagliato fuori dalle questioni importanti. Non poteva concepire che certe cose non gli sarebbero comunque state rivelate.  
“Non volevano niente, ho solo sentito che stava arrivando una vecchia amica” tagliò corto.  
“Tutto qui?!”  
Questa volta, per la sua insolenza, Azmiro gli rifilò un pugno sulla spalla.  
“La curiosità uccise il gatto, ragazzino!” esclamò, mentre Phil si lamentava “Tutto quello che devi sapere è che noi siamo al servizio della più grande strega del voodoo rimasta. Il nostro compito è proteggerla, non interrogarla!”  
Sorrise di sottecchi a quella parole, fin dal primo momento aveva sentito di potersi fidare di Azmiro.  
C’erano volte in cui poteva sembrare un po’ invasato, tuttavia Queenie si sentiva profondamente lusingata quando difendeva a spada tratta lei o le sue scelte pur non conoscendone i dettagli. Non che ne avesse bisogno, ovviamente, ma le faceva comunque piacere!  
“Chiudete quelle bocche, o sarò costretta a cucirle!”  
Scherzava, ma loro la presero sul serio e non emisero un fiato per il resto del tragitto.  
I suoi toni o i suoi modi potevano sembrare velate minacce e questo l’aveva sempre fatta ghignare, da quando poi aveva raccolto l’eredità di Marie Lavou capitava sempre più spesso. E in fondo a Queenie non dispiaceva. Era la prima volta che le venivano mostrati timore e rispetto in egual misura: anche se cercava di non perdere di vista le cose realmente importanti, crogiolarsi in quella posizione di potere era una sensazione magnifica!  
Azmiro ebbe appena il tempo di fermare la macchina che Shane le stava già aprendo la portiera, ed a giudicare dalla sfilza di insulti con cui gli intimò di scendere Philip doveva aver fatto una battuta a riguardo.  
Shane l’accolse con un sorriso “Bentornata,  _bimba_ ”  si rese conto del proprio errore troppo tardi. Se non fosse un elemento utile Queenie l’avrebbe certamente fatto sanguinare, invece si limitò ad una strigliata che – era certa – persino Zoe e la sua novizia riuscirono a sentire!  
“Non dovresti trattarlo così” si azzardò a dire Philip, accompagnandola dentro.  
Lei sbuffò, non aveva proprio il tempo di preoccuparsi dei sentimenti di Shane. Era un bravo ragazzo ma passare tanti anni su un campo da football gli avesse provocato qualche danno al cervello. Un conto era non essere un tipo fisionomista, un altro era continuare a pensare alla stronza che dopo due anni di sacrifici per sostenere lei e il suo sogno di gloria ti molla alla vigilia del suo tour promozionale!  
Queenie lo aveva raccolto dalla strada e l’aveva aiutato a crearsi un nuovo scopo, qualcosa a cui dedicare la propria vita, ma sentirsi chiamare con lo stesso nomignolo di quella lì proprio la mandava in bestia.  
“Deve capire che non sono la sua fottuta ragazza.”  
 “Sai che non pensa a te in quel senso. N-Non che..” farfugliò Philip, male interpretando il suo silenzio “Insomma, non che tu non sia attraente ma.. come dire.. sarebbe inappropriato e poi..”  
Roteò gli occhi e con un gesto lo mise a tacere.  
Anche lui era un bravo ragazzo, ma gli mancava un po’ di materia grigia. Prova ne era che s’era fatto espellere al secondo anno di liceo per aver portato una spranga a scuola con l’intento di regolare alcuni debiti di fumo con un altro studente!  
Tutti meritano una seconda chance ma Queenie iniziò a pensare che forse doveva fare come Zoe ed offrirla ad un altro tipo di ‘casi umani’.  
Entrando in cucina adocchiò il pentolino sui fornelli e si rilassò un poco: per fortuna Ainette s’era ricordata di preparare la cioccolata calda, come s’era raccomandata quella mattina. Una cosa in meno da fare.  
“Ora ascolta.” disse, prendendo il barattolo dei marshmallow dallo scaffale “Bree ti sta aspettando di sopra – frena l’entusiasmo, rubacuori! – ti darà una mano con quelle equazioni visto che ieri..”  
“Ancora non capisco il perché di tutto questo!” sbuffò Philip, interrompendola “Perché vuoi che prenda il diploma?!”  
“Così potrai trovarti un lavoro decente.”  
“Ho già un lavoro!” obiettò lui, rubandole un marshmallow “E poi dovevi aiutarmi tu, non dicevi di essere bravissima in algebra?”  
“Non posso.”  
“Perché?! Ho controllato, oggi non hai appuntamenti. A meno che tu non abbia programmato un  _tête-à-tête_  con la cioccolata calda, in questo caso..”  
Queenie si sarebbe messa a ridere se Philip non avesse estratto la pistola puntandola alla testa dell’uomo – anche se  _umano_  non era – appena uscito dall’ombra.  
Da parte sua, Papa Legba non parve minimamente turbato.  
“L’ultimo idiota che mi ha puntato contro un’arma è stato Hamzah, pretendeva che gli concedessi un altro po’ di tempo per saldare i suoi debiti.. e non è stata una grande idea!” disse, con una vena di rimprovero nella voce atona.  
“Metti via il ferro, Phil” ordinò Queenie prima che il ragazzino facesse qualcosa di veramente stupido “Non puoi uccidere un  _loa_  con dei proiettili”  
Philip le scoccò un’occhiata, poi tornò a fissare lo spirito del vudù e finalmente iniziò a rendersi conto di chi aveva di fronte. Lentamente abbassò la pistola, sudando freddo davanti agli occhi rosso sangue di Papa Legba, che gli fece l’occhiolino da sotto il cappello complimentandosi per la prontezza di riflessi.  
“Perché non raggiungi Bree” continuò lei, offrendogli una facile via di fuga “e date un’occhiata a quegli esercizi di algebra? Più tardi verrò a controllarli.”  
“S-Sì” si schiarì la voce, indietreggiando “Sì, d’accordo.. se avessi bisogno di..”  
“Non corre alcun pericolo” l’interruppe Papa Legba “E nel caso sarebbe inutile chiamarti, non saresti di alcuna utilità!”  
Vide la mascella di Phil contrarsi e le sue mani stringersi a pugno, ma per fortuna non reagì e uscì in fretta dalla cucina.  
“Non vuoi sapere di Hamzah?!” domandò il  _loa_  quando furono soli.  
Papa Legba poteva essere un potente spirito, ma era soprattutto un essere permaloso che pretendeva gli si prestasse attenzione.  
“Tanto me lo dirai lo stesso” commentò lei “Però è un nome molto esotico.”  
“In realtà è molto comune in Nigeria.” ribatté, spostando una sedia per prendere posto “Immagina un ex soldato bambino che negli anni s’è fatto strada nel traffico di armi e donne. Un uomo che è cresciuto in mezzo a tali orrori da non farsi scrupolo di sparare a un  _loa_. Ora immagina questo stesso uomo che.. tutto d’un colpo.. diventa  _bianco_  dalla paura.”  
Queenie fece uno sbuffo in risposta e versò la cioccolata in una tazza mentre Papa Legba alle sue spalle rideva al ricordo. La sua risata era profonda e ridondante, come la campana dei morti, ma ormai s’era abituata a quel suono.  
Ogni mese riceveva una sua visita – sempre lo stesso giorno – ormai era un appuntamento fisso e aveva smesso di chiedersi il motivo.  
La cosa veramente strana era che non avevano stipulato nessun accordo, anzi il  _loa_  non glielo aveva mai nemmeno proposto. L’unica volta che gli aveva chiesto il motivo di quelle visite lui aveva risposto col suo solito sorriso agghiacciante: “Sei una preziosa alleata, Queenie, credo sia nell’interesse di entrambi rimanere in contatto”  
Così ogni mese Papa Legba arrivava, lei gli preparava la cioccolata calda coi marshmallow e ascoltava i suoi racconti: debiti che aveva riscosso, contratti che aveva stipulato.. alcune storie poteva trovarle fin divertenti se non pensava che si trattava di persone che s’erano veramente giocate l’anima per i motivi più futili.  
“Allora, com’è finita con quel miliziano?” chiese, posandogli la tazza fumante davanti “Ti ha sparato oppure..”  
S’interruppe, scossa da un indescrivibile brivido.  
A volte, relativamente poche, complice l’aria affabile che osteggiava durante i loro appuntamenti mensili, Queenie dimenticava la natura di Papa Legba, ma appena si sedette e incontrò il suo sguardo capì che questa visita era diversa dalle altre.  
I suoi occhi rossi sembravano  _bruciare_.  
“Te lo dirò la prossima volta” tagliò corto, congiungendo le mani.  
Rimase in silenzio a fissarla per qualche minuto, cosa che mise Queenie un po’ a disagio e nel notarlo il  _loa_   ~~sorrise~~  ghignò mostrando i perfidi denti.  
Quella strega lo incuriosiva, cosa che non succedeva da un paio di secoli a questa parte.  
Era giovane, sì, ma non per questo passava sopra la sua impertinenza o il fatto che non avesse paura di porgli domande, di scherzare sul fatto che all’Inferno non avessero della cioccolata decente o ancora di rimproverarlo se ne lasciava cadere una goccia sul tavolo e non puliva. Ed era potente, sì, ma ad impressionarlo non era stata la sua discesa all’Inferno – anzi,  _due_.  
Queenie era stata a un passo dalla morte con quel proiettile d’argento nello stomaco –  _Quasi mia._  – ma era sopravvissuta, e Papa Legba aveva un’idea ben precisa del perché.  
Per questo le aveva permesso di incontrarlo all’Inferno e le aveva regalato una risposta, dandole la possibilità di tornare indietro in tempo. E sempre per questo andava da lei una volta al mese. Voleva accertarsi che avesse effettivamente quella  _scintilla_  che l’avrebbe resa non la Suprema, non la Regina del Voodoo, ma qualcosa di ancora più grande. Tuttavia c’erano regole precise che gli vietavano di parlarne, di svelarle il suo destino. Almeno per il momento!  
Proprio quando Queenie sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, una delle sue ragazze scostò la tendina di conchiglie entrando senza staccare gli occhi da un quaderno.  
“Ehi,  _regina della trigonometria_!” stava dicendo “Puoi tradurmi in lingua umana questo.. teorema..” concluse in un soffio, impietrita.  
Il  _loa_  si volse appena nella sua direzione, gettandole un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. Non c’era bisogno di entrare nella sua mente per capire che si trattava di una scusa per incontrarlo.  
Queenie arrivò alla sua medesima conclusione, e chiaramente non approvava.  
“Torna di sopra, Bree!” sbottò, scattando in piedi.  
Papa Legba tornò a dedicarsi alla sua cioccolata calda, molto più degna di attenzioni rispetto a quella insulsa mortale che continuava a fissarlo tra eccitazione e terrore.  _Noiosa, semplicemente noiosa._  
“Scusami, io.. io non sapevo avessi visite”  
 _Bugiarda,_ considerò il  _loa_  mentre il cucchiaino tintinnava scontrando le pareti della tazza.  _E nemmeno brava!_  
“Credi di riuscire a fregarmi, piccola stronzetta?!”  
“Di che hai paura..” esclamò lui, non resistendo alla tentazione di stuzzicarla “Non la mangio mica”  
Bree fu scossa da un brivido appena sentì la sua voce, una reazione naturale a cui tuttavia Queenie sembrava immune. Infatti incrociò le braccia e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, mentre il  _loa_  beveva un sorso di cioccolata calda senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
“Ti conosco” rispose “Sei senza scrupoli per natura, il che rende impossibile fidarsi di te.”  
Papa Legba scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare le piume sul suo cappello mentre i teschietti picchiavano ritmicamente uno contro l’altro.  
“Potrei offendermi, sai?!” chiuse un momento gli occhi “Credi di sapere tutto, ma sei solo una bambina ed è per questo che ignorerò la tua insolenza..”  
Questa volta Queenie non osò ribattere.  
Nonostante la confidenza acquisita nei mesi trascorsi, Papa Legba restava uno spirito autorevole e lei sapeva di dover nutrire un certo timore reverenziale nei suoi confronti. Come quando sua nonna alzava gli occhi al cielo e ‘rimproverava’ il Signore perché qualcosa non andava.  
Studiò ogni sua mossa, mentre prendeva un altro sorso. Due. Tre, finché vuotò la tazza.  
“.. ma è anche per questo che mi piaci” concluse, leccandosi le labbra.  
Non era certa di aver capito bene. Non era nemmeno interessata ad indagare, voleva solo evitare ogni possibile contatto tra lui e quell’incosciente di Bree: era abbastanza ambiziosa e stupida da stringere un accordo senza rendersi conto a cosa andasse incontro!  
 “Vi lascio, signorine” si alzò, sistemandosi il cappello “ho ancora qualche debito da riscuotere quest’oggi”  
Queenie annuì col capo, prendendo un profondo respiro, ma invece di svanire nel giro di un istante il  _loa_  si avvicinò fino a fermarsi a un passo da lei.  
“Un’ultima cosa..” disse, lasciando la frase in sospeso.  
Sollevò fiera il mento, anche se non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, e rimase in attesa.  
Appena Papa Legba le prese il viso tra le mani avvertì una strana sensazione alle orecchie, come se si tappassero, e non riuscì a percepire più alcun suono. Era improvvisamente sorda, anche cieca per certi versi. Tutto era oscurità, c’erano solo gli occhi del  _loa_  che sembravano scrutarle l’anima. Inquietanti e  _caldi_. In contrasto col tocco gelido delle sue mani, era come se la morte stessa l’accarezzasse. Chiunque sarebbe andato nel panico, invece lei non avvertiva paura né il bisogno di liberarsi e non era normale.. non c’era niente di normale in quella situazione!  
Erano passati pochi secondi eppure quando la lasciò andare le sembrò fosse passato molto più tempo.  Il mondo tornò al suo posto ma per qualche istante ancora Queenie continuò a fissare i suoi occhi, di un rosso ora più intenso, intrappolata nello sguardo penetrante che le rivolgevano.  
“Cosa mi hai fatto?” tossì, appena fu in grado di articolare parola.  
“Non capita spesso che mi si interroghi sulle mie azioni.”  
Traduzione, non aveva intenzione di risponderle.  
“Quasi dimenticavo!” continuò “Ho un messaggio per la cara Lucy Fabray.”  
“Da quando s’è malata preferisce usare il suo secondo nome, anche se crea un po’ di confusione per l’assonanza col..” s’interruppe per l’ennesima volta.  
Il  _loa_  le si era avvicinato ulteriormente ad una velocità tale che non poté trattenere un sussulto quando avvertì il suo alito solleticarle l’orecchio.  
“Riferisci a  _Lucy_ ” sottolineò, ignorando di proposito le sue parole “che Puck è davvero molto, molto pentito per ciò che ha fatto. Continua a invocare il suo perdono. Non smette mai. E le sue grida..” fece una pausa e di certo stava sorridendo “.. sono una vera delizia!”


	4. La lettura degli Arcani

A differenza di Santana non sbuffò né commentò quel compito ingrato, limitandosi a sottolineare la fretta con cui Zoe voleva tornare da Kyle. L’ispanica apprezzò il suo sarcasmo e per pochi istanti furono complici, finché non sottolineò che la sua era solo gelosia in quanto verginello senza speranza ma lui si limitò a sospirare lasciando cadere il guanto di sfida.  
Mentre salivano le scale accarezzò la ringhiera con le dita; aveva preso quest’abitudine e ormai riconosceva ogni increspatura del legno eppure, quel pomeriggio, compiendo quel gesto ripetitivo, Kurt avvertì una strana sensazione di  _dejà-vu_.  
Forse era per via della ragazza nuova – aveva scordato il nome un attimo dopo che glielo aveva detto, non si sforzò nemmeno a dir la verità, gli sarebbe comunque entrato in testa a suon di sentirlo ripetere – d’altronde non aveva ancora imparato a controllare i propri poteri, non si sentiva nemmeno a proprio agio nel definirli così!  
Era sempre stato capace di capire, per non dire  _leggere_ , le persone, persino quelle più schive o insignificanti; negli anni quel vago talento aveva iniziato a prendere forma e adesso, quelle che prima erano solo sensazioni, stranezze o coincidenze, trovavano la loro definizione in un’unica parola. Magia. Quella cosa in cui Elisabeth non gli aveva mai permesso di credere, nemmeno da bambino, ed ora che sapeva il perché Kurt non riusciva a perdonarla.  
Una parte di lui sperava ancora si trattasse di un sogno, un brutto sogno dal quale non riusciva a svegliarsi, poi incrociava le occhiate compassionevoli di Zoe o il sorriso dolce di Cordelia e capiva che era tutto vero: sua madre aveva davvero cercato di ucciderlo durante una delle sue crisi e la malattia di cui soffriva non era semplice schizofrenia ma il risultato di una scelta che lui stesso avrebbe dovuto compiere.  
O forse no, era come aveva detto sua madre alla clinica –  _“Non c’è cura, non c’è scelta! Non è un dono, è una condanna a morte”_ – Quanto tempo gli restava? Settimane, mesi, oppure giorni, ore... se all’inizio Kurt era sollevato del fatto di non poter vedere dentro sé, c’erano momenti in cui avrebbe voluto sbirciare sotto la propria pelle i danni che egli stesso si era provocato.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sulla novellina, ignara del conflitto interiore che aveva dovuto affrontare quando gli aveva porto la mano con tanta semplicità.  
Incarnava lo stereotipo della ragazza di provincia, semplice al punto da non tenersi al passo con la moda, al massimo zoppicarle dietro constatò mettendo a fuoco la scialba fantasia della sua lunga gonna! Dovette reprimere il desiderio di fare qualcosa a riguardo, rifarle il guardaroba avrebbe comportato l’entrare in confidenza ed era proprio quello che s’era ripromesso di non fare dopo  _Luc-_  Quinn. S’era ripromesso che mai più sarebbe entrato in confidenza con qualcuno. A parte Cordelia ma lei era l’eccezione, la salvezza, la madre che Elisabeth non sarebbe mai riuscita a essere.  
Per il momento lasciò che a parlare fosse Santana, dopotutto le piaceva tenere banco! Stava giusto spiegando che il dormitorio vero e proprio era l’edificio accanto ma che per comodità, essendo rimaste in poche, avevano deciso di riunirle lì.  
“La precedente proprietaria c’è morta, in quella casa.” le sentì aggiungere, solo per il gusto di mettere un altro po’ di paura alla novizia “Si è scolata una bottiglia di candeggina a pochi giorni dalla morte del suo unico figlio. Suicidio, quindi... anche se il mio terzo occhio messicano racconta tutta una storia.”  
Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, mordendosi la lingua per non intervenire. Tornò ad osservarle proprio mentre imboccavano il corridoio in cima alle scale e si bloccò, sull’altra rampa, incurante di Jake alle sue spalle che arrancava portando le valigie della ragazza nuova.  
Sperò fosse solo un’impressione dovuta alle pareti bianche, troppo bianche, ma quando il giovane mulatto lo superò si rese conto che  _davvero_ vedeva dei colori attorno alle persone. Un alone leggero che rivelava ciò che si celava al loro interno, così reali che Kurt riusciva a sentirne il peso.  
Fece un respiro profondo e seguì Jake. Il ragazzo era circondato da un violetto incredibilmente scuro, come una vecchia macchia di sangue rappreso. Quasi ne percepiva l’odore. Il sapore in bocca. Kurt a stento riuscì a reprimere il senso di nausea sul nascere. Raggiunse la camera proprio mentre si svolgevano le presentazioni – Marley, ecco come si chiamava! Si fermò sulla soglia osservando il suo nero di paura attenuarsi sempre più ma comunque presente di fronte alle due ragazze bionde sedute sul letto. Anche per chi le conosceva Brittany e Quinn erano inquietanti, soprattutto da quando quest’ultima s’era ammalata e l’altra l’accompagnava dappertutto come fosse la sua custode.  
“Lei invece è Quinn” stava dicendo la biondina, sciogliendo un’imbarazzata Marley da un abbraccio troppo caloroso “non è più la stessa da quando la sua B-A-M-B-I-N-A le è morta dentro... San si è trasferita qui per aiutarmi a prendermi cura di lei!”  
La semplicità con cui riassunse i fatti ben più articolati lasciò basita la nuova arrivata, Quinn invece rimase indifferente come suo solito. Il suo bellissimo viso perennemente inespressivo aveva suggerito un nome meno tecnico per la sua condizione: la malattia della bambola. E, in effetti sembrava proprio una di quelle bambole di porcellana coi boccoli biondi e gli occhi verde acqua che tutto vedono e nulla li smuove, come le labbra rosse senza più memoria di sorrisi.  
“Come se avessi scelta” sentì bofonchiare. Nel mentre l’ispanica squadrò Jake, che incrociato il suo sguardo si affettò a posare le valigie e lasciare la stanza.  
La tensione tra loro era comprensibile, almeno quanto la vergogna che provava il giovane Puckerman ogni volta che si trovava nella stessa stanza con Quinn, tuttavia sebbene sospettasse che ci fossero altri motivi di fondo Kurt non sentiva il bisogno di indagare. Quella storia era già abbastanza triste così.  
Kurt sapeva cosa stava per succedere nel momento stesso in cui Santana prese dal comodino un sacchetto di velluto e non avrebbe avuto interesse nel rimanere se Brittany non l’avesse trascinato di fronte alla novizia.  
“Hai già conosciuto Kurt, il nostro meraviglioso unicorno?”  
Roteò gli occhi sentendosi definire per l’ennesima volta a quel modo, Marley lo osservò divertita sforzandosi di non ridere e lui apprezzò.  
“Lo dici come se fosse la vostra mascotte”  
“Semmai è il cocco della Suprema!”  
Questa volta Kurt sorrise, soltanto Brittany poteva esprimersi in tono tanto innocente usando appellativi di scherno; senza dubbio era stata Santana a metterglielo in bocca, infatti la replica dell’ispanica non si fece attendere.  
“Cordy ha un debole per quel bel musetto” rise, estraendo il mazzo di tarocchi “Ma in fondo, non c’è da biasimarla: se lo tiene vicino più che può... finché può!”  
Kurt sgranò gli occhi, anche se il retrogusto amaro di quell’atteggiamento non lo feriva più come i primi tempi. Lo sguardo altalenante di Marley lo indusse a spiegarsi in fretta.  
“Ti avranno spiegato che la magia è una sorta di anomalia genetica. Beh, io rientro in uno dei rari casi documentati in cui quest’anomalia si rivela fatale!” non poté evitare di sorridere mestamente “La magia è incompatibile col mio corpo, mi indebolisce al pari di una malattia”  _... logora, divora, si espande come un cancro..._  
“Senti dolore?” chiese Marley, scacciando le parole di Elisabeth.  
Scosse la testa. Non era del tutto una bugia, soprattutto non gli piaceva mostrarsi debole di fronte agli altri membri della Congrega.  
“Usare la magia è sfiancante, oltre che rischioso, per me.” la compassione della ragazza gli arrivò alle orecchie come un canto di sirena prima che potesse porgli la domanda successiva “Non so quanto mi resta.” ammise “Stando a quanto dice Cordelia dipende da quanta magia si usa, per questo mi ha posto il limite di una volta ogni sette giorni... e non usarla proprio non è una soluzione valida, perché comporta l’impazzire”  
Come sua madre però non lo disse, Marley avrebbe avuto modo di scoprirlo più avanti.  
“Si va in manicomio per imparare a morire” esclamò Quinn.  
Brittany le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia ma lei parve non accorgersene “Niente rivelazioni, tesoro” la rimproverò dolcemente “Kurt non è pronto a parlarne”  
Il nero si fece nuovamente più intenso attorno a Marley, mischiandosi in vortici voluttuosi col verde della gelosia di Santana – se avesse anche solo sospettato che lui  _sapeva_  gli avrebbe strappato gli occhi rovinandosi la manicure perfetta – quando l’afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse a sedersi sul pavimento di fronte a lei.  
“Devi farlo proprio adesso?” chiese Kurt, col solo intento di irritarla.  
Santana aveva già disposto sette candele a semicerchio e salmodiato invocazioni mentre si accendevano tutte all’unisono, era già di per sé una risposta. Come sospettava aveva intenzione di leggerle le carte.  
Non poté negare di essere sollevato che l’attenzione non fosse più catalizzata su di sé, tuttavia il meticoloso rituale con cui l’ispanica continuava a mischiare e spezzare il mazzo e poi mischiarlo ancora gli procurò un giramento o forse sentiva la testa leggera per via di tutti quei colori che gli ballavano davanti... provò a chiudere gli occhi e si concentrò sulle voci delle due ragazze, sovrapponendo ricordi e presente, nel buio e nella calma del suo respiro. Santana poneva sempre le stesse domande: “Quanti anni hai? Quanti siete in famiglia? Qual è la tua più grande aspirazione?” e, come con lui, non prestava davvero attenzione alle risposte. Dopo aver smazzato per la settima e ultima volta – la curiosità ebbe la meglio e Kurt socchiuse appena appena un occhio per sbirciare – l’ispanica mise una carta scoperta esattamente nel punto a metà tra lei e Marley poi ne dispose altre nove in tre file da tre, a faccia in giù, con la quinta carta che andava a coprire in parte l’Imperatrice.  
“Quella dovrei essere  _io_?”  
Lo scetticismo nella sua voce era comprensibile. Come riconoscere l’insicura, insignificante Marley in quella donna calma e serena eppure seducente, sicura di sé, come solo una sovrana poteva essere?  
“Non montarti la testa, è normale che una donna sia rappresentata da un’altra donna” minimizzò Santana.  
Kurt capì dall’arancione di quelle parole fluttuanti dietro le sue palpebre chiuse che l’ispanica mentiva, anche perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso assegnargli la Giustizia quand’era stato il suo turno. Non ce l’aveva comunque, sia chiaro! Anzi, il viso duro di quella donna, gli occhi fissi che sembravano puntati nei suoi, così simili a quelli di Elisabeth, gli procurarono da subito inquietudine e sudori freddi.  
Rammentava poco di quello che Santana aveva detto, soprattutto dopo che la quinta carta s’era rivelata il Diavolo. Quella figura grottesca che gli faceva la linguaccia con entrambe le sue bocche e tutti quegli occhi, sul viso sulla pancia sulle ginocchia persino, che lo fissavano, l’aveva profondamente turbato. Vi aveva visto un ammonimento a dominare i propri poteri in fretta se non voleva finire all’Inferno. All’ultimo, poi, preso dal panico che sarebbe spuntata la Morte, aveva schiaffeggiato la mano di Santana facendo cadere la carta; si trattava invece dell’ennesima donna, questa volta con due brocche d’acqua, forse il più rassicurante tra gli Arcani che s’erano presentati finora! Grazie al suo gesto avventato, gli fece presente Santana, la Temperanza non poteva essere interpretata non sapendo in che posizione fosse in origine ma questo non diminuì il suo sollievo che anzi, fu totale.  
“Oh, questo è il genere di cose che mi piacciono... finalmente qualcosa di succoso!” commentò Santana, e lui capì che le prime tre carte erano state rivelate.  
Riaprì gli occhi e tirò un sospiro notando di non vedere più quelle specie di auree attorno alle ragazze.  
“C’è un grande amore nel tuo prossimo futuro ma non è questa la parte interessante” annunciò l’ispanica, puntando il dito sulla terza carta, il Sole, e la seconda, gli Innamorati “Prima avrai un colpo di fulmine  _molto_   _fisico_  col tuo uomo e... uh-la-là!” cinguettò, imitando quell’idiota francese con cui scopava adesso “Sei fortunata, ce l’ha bello grosso”  
Marley arrossì fin alle orecchie, e anche sul collo, tra le risa di Santana che accarezzava distrattamente la carta del Diavolo che apriva le fila.  
Kurt non si chiese perché la stessa carta uscita per lui assumesse significati così diversi per un’altra persona, iniziò invece a pensare che Santana contasse le carte, imbrogliando come a poker, e che quel gioco servisse solo per farle ammazzare la noia; quando comparve l’Appeso, che per un attimo faticò a riconoscere perché rovesciato, quei sospetti si fecero più concreti.  
“Per tutto il mese successivo al vostro incontro, questo legame sarà ampiamente ostacolato da forze interne ed esterne ma, per quanto difficile, non sarai disposta a rinunciarvi” riprese l’ispanica, passando dall’Appeso alla Forza, sovrapposta all’Imperatrice, fino al Matto “potresti anche arrivare a compiere scelte avventate,  _audaci_  se preferisci.”  
Era presente quando Cordelia aveva spiegato che, per qualsiasi tipo di arte divinatoria, era necessario annullare le proprie indoli naturali per meglio lasciarsi guidare ma era evidente che Santana non lo stesse facendo: ogni più piccola cosa riportava al sesso, trasformando l’intera sessione in una farsa.  
“Si tratta di un altro scherzo, vero? Te lo stai inventando...”  intervenne Marley “Senti, lo capisco! È divertente prendere in giro la nuova arrivata ma, per favore, smettila. Sono solo vecchie carte, questa è anche pasticciata!” rise nervosamente, sollevando il Diavolo che presentava uno scarabocchio sbiadito nell’angolo in alto a destra.  
“Posala subito. POSALA!” sbottò Santana.  
La ragazza dallo spavento lasciò cadere la carta. Nello stesso momento Brittany fece alzare Quinn, sollevandola tra le braccia come una bambina, e la portò nell’altra stanza prima che l’ispanica desse in escandescenze. Kurt seguì il loro esempio, cogliendo l’occasione per andare a parlare con Cordelia dell’episodio che l’aveva appena colto.  
Proprio come Marley pensava che si trattasse solo di un gioco che Santana prendeva troppo seriamente, e proprio per questo s’era sempre astenuto dal farglielo notare; lasciò la stanza proprio mentre l’ispanica insisteva affinché la novizia chiedesse  _scusa_  alle carte.  
“Chiedi scusa!” insistette, incurante di sembrare infantile o pazza.  
Per quanto ritenesse i tarocchi di Marsiglia un’entità assestante, il motivo di quel comportamento era molto più semplice, quasi banale. Quelle carte le erano state regalate da sua nonna prima ancora che imparasse a parlare e l’accompagnavano da prima che imparasse a usarle davvero. Si trattava quindi di puro affetto: offendere le carte equivaleva ad insultare la sua  _abuela_  e Santana non lo avrebbe mai tollerato, nemmeno da parte della futura Suprema.  
A vederla lì, tutta rossa e mortificata, che squittiva delle timide scuse, per un attimo l’ispanica mise in dubbio le proprie conclusioni.  
Sfiorò l’Imperatrice nel risistemare la Forza, in modo che si vedessero i volti di entrambe, e forse per la prima volta notò che nelle loro differenze erano in realtà molto simili: il cappello della seconda era ornato di piume d’aquila, lo stesso animale che recava la prima sullo scudo e che sembrava accudire proprio come l’altra sembrava in perfetta armonia con la fiera cui accarezzava il muso... ed erano anche figure femminili cariche di energia, il problema era capire in che modo sarebbe stata impiegata; fissò con apprensione il Matto che chiudeva la fila, allontanandosi dalle due donne, verso l’ignoto.  
Riportò la propria attenzione sulla ragazza di fronte a sé e vedendo i giochi di luce e ombre che le candele proiettavano sul suo viso si accorse che si stava facendo tardi, doveva sbrigarsi a finire prima che le chiamassero per cena.  
“Non devi avere paura di quel che ti dico” esclamò d’impulso “Il futuro non è già scritto, lo creiamo noi in base alle nostre scelte”  
Marley aprì la bocca per parlare e lei, capendo di crearle confusione, per non rischiare di contraddirsi o essere fraintesa, decise di procedere per esempi: “Ho visto come guardi Jake. Credi che sia lui, il grande amore di cui parlavo?”  
Avrebbe potuto far morire l’interesse per quella mela marcia sul nascere, probabilmente evitandole le stesse sofferenze che lei aveva patito grazie al maggiore dei Puckerman – dopotutto, il sangue non è acqua – ma decise di contenersi. Per il momento. Per quanto le era possibile.  
“Oppure  _vuoi_  crederlo” l’incalzò “così come ti sei crogiolata nell’idea di amare il tuo ex?”  
L’altra non rispose e Santana comprese di averci visto giusto anche questa volta.  
“Puoi crederci o no, fiorellino” concluse, raddrizzando il Diavolo “ma le carte influenzeranno il tuo cammino. Lo fanno sempre. E non venirmi a dire che non sei curiosa, nemmeno un pochino, di sapere cosa ti aspetta. Sappiamo entrambe che mentiresti!”  
La ragazza deglutì, spostando lo sguardo sull’ultima fila di carte, ancora coperte, e con decisione annuì col capo; le labbra dell’ispanica si piegarono scoprendo i denti, dando al suo viso un’espressione ferina, mentre girava la  settima... Marley trattenne il fiato, e anche lei, come sempre, ebbe un attimo di smarrimento di fronte all’Arcano Senza Nome.  
Fin da bambina Santana provava emozioni contrastanti per quello scheletro che falciava mani e teste su di un prato nero, ma  _abuela_  le aveva spiegato che non si trattava di un cattivo presagio come tutti, e anche la ragazza di fronte a lei, pensavano. “Rilassati, non significa che morirai” le assicurò, infatti, una volta ripreso il controllo “il Tredicesimo indica solo un forte cambiamento, qualcosa che modificherà il tuo modo di pensare e percepire ciò che ti circonda... come il fatto di essere una strega.”  
“Questo però è appena successo!” obiettò prontamente Marley.  
Santana tacque. Le carte parlano a chi sa ascoltare lei però doveva stare attenta a non rivelare troppo o troppo presto. La ragazza stava scoprendo tante cose tutte insieme, non aveva senso aggiungere altro peso sulle sue spalle, decise quindi di non dire nulla finché Cordelia non l’avesse riconosciuta come legittima erede... e visto com’era concentrata su Lady Hummel ne sarebbe passato di tempo!  
In compenso, le tornò il sorriso scoprendo la Luna.  
L’astro della notte si allineava perfettamente con l’Imperatrice e, volendo ampliare le proprie vedute, ciò comportava che in futuro Marley avrebbe smesso di pensare così tanto e si sarebbe lasciata guidare dall’intuito. Santana tuttavia non poté ignorare il contesto negativo in cui si presentava la carta, soprattutto quando l’ultima si rivelò essere la Torre rovesciata.  
Incontrò nuovamente quegli splendidi occhi azzurri, spauriti, in attesa del suo responso. E che poteva dirle? Era un disastro completo!


End file.
